(Hetalia) Pirates vs Ninjas vs Vikings vs Cowboys
by chieffan110
Summary: This is what happens when America plays Pirates vs Ninjas. Rated T for possible blood in the future. Most of the Hetalia have a part in this.


**NOTE:  
****Sorry if this is bad, it randomly popped into my head.**

* * *

It all started when America started playing all of these Pirates vs Ninjas games. He loved them and always chose ninjas, but what he loved even more was the Cowboys vs Vikings sequel. He loved cowboy stuff, especially when he was smaller. So that's when he got the idea to do it for real. He called up some people that would agree to the game.

* * *

~England POV~

England sat reading a Sherlock Holmes book, enjoying a nice cup of tea and thinking of ways to beat China's best tea. He had gotten a few ideas for the new tea and sat up to make some when the phone rang. He changed his course from the kitchen to the living room and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey dude! I got this gr-"

England cut off the call. He did not want to get into America's plans at the moment. He started walking to the kitchen again but the phone rang again. He knew he wouldn't get a moment of peace so he answered, "What do you want?"

"I want you to be the pirate leader in this real life battle I am making!"

England paused he had always missed the pirate days. England asked cautiously, "So what do you need me to do."

"YEA! I knew you would agree Iggy!"

"Don't. Call. Me. Iggy."

"Fine, you will need to spread the word, but here's the plan." America explained.

* * *

~Japan POV~

"What do you need China?" Japan asked his old caretaker.

"I need a place to hide, aru." China answered stepping into Japan's house.

Japan was always annoyed by China's somewhat bossy attitude but remained polite. "Hide from what?"

"Russia." China said lowering his voice.

Japan nodded, closing the door when suddenly the phone rang. "Could you get that, China?"

China nodded then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey China! Can I talk to Japan?"

"...Sure, aru." China took the phone from his ear and handed it to Japan, "It's for you."

"Hello?" Japan asked.

"Hey do you wanna be a ninja?"

"Why, America-san?"

"I came up with this totally epic game-battle."

"Why would you make up this game?"

"I will explain that in person, so is that a yes or no?"

"...Yes."

After America had finished explaining to Japan the plan, Japan told China the plan. China turned to get something to drink when he screamed, "AI YA!" and ran out of the house.

Japan turned to where he was looking and saw out of his window a panda head with a scary aura around it. It just smiled evilly and walked out of view.

* * *

~Denmark POV~

Denmark was bored out of his mind, which was never a good sign. He considered going to Norway's but didn't want to get beat up again. Same with Sweden. He decided to go on a REALLY long bike ride when the phone rang. He snatched up the phone before the first ring could finish. "Hello?!"

"Hey, Den!"

"Hey, America! Awesome trio meeting?"

"No, but do you want to do something awesome?"

"Yes."

"Okay, here's the plan." America explained everything to Denmark.

"This is going to be amazing."

"I know right! See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

Denmark hung up the phone and went to go and spread the word.

* * *

~America POV~

After calling the other team leaders, America called a few other countries just to tell them

incase they weren't informed by the other countries including, the Baltics, Ukraine, Canada, Australia, and Prussia.

After he finished calling he got hungry and went to get McDonald's then came home and started working on the rules and try to come up with a reason he was doing this since Japan asked.

* * *

By the next week almost all of the countries had come to the world meeting place in America. They had all brought survival supplies from home including a few special weapons, some food, and simple supplies like a lighter.

"WHO INVITED THE COMMIE AND HIS FREAKY LITTLE SISTER!" America screamed.

No one answered, because none of them had invited Russia or Belarus. Ukraine had thought about it but ended up not inviting them.

"FINE THEY WILL JUST HAVE TO PLAY!" America said angrily before turning to everyone else, "Okay, this will be a survival game. Each team will start in their leader's countries, the objective is to 'kill' off other people from the other team."

"Kill?" Ireland asked.

"Well since we are countries we can't die but until you can't fight anymore. Also once you are out you hold up your small white flag and no fighting in populated areas. You can get out by starving too. You must choose ranks for your team as well. The battlefield is the competing country's countries. Land and sea are also the battlefield."

At that rule Denmark and England smirked.

"Once you run out of food you have to get your own, time limit is three months. NO raiding. NO invincibly, Russia. Finally the last member or members of a team, makes that team win. Have fun!"

"Why are we doing zis?" France asked.

At that England stopped smirking and listened closely.

"To let some countries get their anger out and to have fun."

"AMERICA!" England screamed.

"What?"

"Some countries have A LOT of bottled up anger!"

"Well then they will be hard to fight."

England went into a stream of curses.

"So everyone go to your desired team. England's is the pirate team, Japan's ninja, Denmark's Viking and I am Cowboys/girls."

China, Vietnam, Taiwan, South Korea, Thailand, Turkey, Greece, Egypt, Hong Kong, Netherlands, and Belgium walked to Japan.

Belarus looked longingly at the ninja team.

"Y-You can go to the ninja team Belarus, I don't mind." Russia said hopefully.

"Hmm... okay, but we will be together!" With that Belarus walked to the ninja team.

"Okay we have the ninja team!"

Spain, Prussia, Hungary, Seychelles, Austria, and... Holy Roman Empire? walked over to England. The Baltics also purposely went to the pirate team because they knew Russia wouldn't go there.

Germany, Italy, Romano, Switzerland, Australia , Liechtenstein, and Ukraine went to America.

Unsurprising the rest of the Nordics went to Denmark. Canada also walked to Denmark.

America had thought otherwise for Canada, "Yo, bro why are you with the vikings?"

"Because you are on the other team, I think vikings are amazing and the Nordics discovered me first."

America was confused by his brother's answer but just ignored it.

England face palmed and whispered to himself, "Bottled up anger.."

Now Scotland, Wales, Ireland, France, and Russia were left. Everyone thought that Scotland, Wales, and Ireland would go to the viking side but instead went over to the cowboy side claiming that cowboys were cooler.

This got the vikings REALLY angry. Everyone knew who the first target would be for the vikings. To everyone's surprise Russia walked to the viking side. Finland tried to smile at Russia.

"All of you are too tacky, I will just be my own team." France smiled.

Most everyone gaped.

"Chef! That will be my winning team."

"Fine french dude."

Everyone gaped even more at America's permission.

"Alright everyone go to your leader's country where it is not populated then wait until you will get a message on this saying to start. This will also say when to go to America after a month for the death match." America said holding out a small device.

France, Denmark, Japan, and England grabbed one then with their weapons and supplies each team took a truck to the airport, each team also taking their own plane to their leader's country to begin the game.

* * *

~Cowboys POV~

"Let's start out in Maine where we can look for the other teams, also we need to choose ranks."

"Such as 1st, 2nd, and 3rd rank?" Germany asked.

"Yeah, Germany. You, Switzerland and... Scotland you are 2nd rank."

"Alright." Switzerland agreed, shrugging.

"Australia and your evil koala, Wales, and Ireland are 3rd rank. Romano and Italy, Liechtenstein, and Ukraine are 4th rank."

Romano's and Liechtenstein's eyes narrowed at America.

"Ve~ okay America." Italy answered.

"Alright north to Maine!" America started running north, cowboy hat holding on by his neck. The others ran after him.

"We can eat after this, Italy." Germany assured the slower country.

"Ve~." Italy ran faster.

Switzerland, Scotland, Liechtenstein, Australia, and Ireland kept a steady pace. Wales, Ukraine and Romano lagged behind slightly. So they trekked north.

* * *

~Vikings POV~

"So ranks..." Denmark started.

"Y' h've l'der, 2nd, 3rd, 'nd 4th." Sweden reminded.

"Right, well I'm leader! Sweden and Russia you guys can be 2nd rank."

Sweden nodded. Russia just kept smiling, Finland glaring at him.

"Norge and Fin are 3rd rank. Iceland you're 4th rank."

"Hey, Idiot."

"What Norge?"

"You forgot Canada."

"Oh! You're also 4th rank, Canada."

Canada sighed and nodded his thanks to Norway. "So who are we going for first?" Canada asked in his usual whisper voice.

"We should go for the cowboys." Iceland suggested.

"Ja! We can sail past England towards the shore of America."

"What if we meet up with England, he is a sea person like us." Finland asked.

"Well let's try to avoid him for now, we'll come up with something later." Denmark shrugged.

"After we attack the cowboys could we go and attack the ninjas?" Russia asked.

"Wh'?"

"My sister."

"F'ne b' m'."

"We can." Denmark said quieter than usual. "Let's board the ship!"

The Nordics, Russia, and Canada boarded the viking ship with a dragon masthead. Norway pinned the map inside their small hut on the ship. Iceland and Canada were the first lookouts, the others steered the ship on course every now and then.

* * *

~Pirates POV~

The pirates all arrived in England on a rare, sunny day. England seemed to be in a really good mood. "Okay so who should be 2nd rank." England murmured to himself. He looked around at his team members. He decided Hungary was a strong ally and that the best pirates would have been pirates before. He announced, "Hungary, Prussia, and Spain you are 2nd rank."

Spain smiled at England, "Thank you!"

Prussia smirked, "Of course I'm 2nd rank!"

"Don't push it." England warned. "Romania, Seychelles... and Roman Empire you are 3rd rank."

Holy Roman Empire nodded. Seychelles smiled and Romania smirked.

"The Baltics and Austria, you are 4th rank. Nothing personal to any of you for your rank positions. Now to a more important matter, what should we do first?" England confirmed.

"We should go for the cowboys first, since the vikings are obviously going for them first." Seychelles said.

"We could wait for the vikings and cowboys to fight so we can finish what remains of the teams." Estonia confirmed.

"Yes, but let's just attack the cowboys. The ninjas can take care of the vikings if they beat the cowboys." England said.

"But why not just pick off the vikings if they win?" Latvia asked enthusiastically, he obviously really wanted to beat Russia.

"It is just my thought..." England answered. "Now let's find our ship and head to the north of America."

"Why the north?" Austria asked.

"I know America, also the vikings are already far up north so they should land north as well." England turned around and motioned for the other countries to follow him.

* * *

~Ninjas POV~

The ninjas now awaited orders and plans from Japan on the side of a mountain in an unpopulated area.

"Jaapaaaaannnn, when are we going to plan?" South Korea asked.

"I am thinking about our plan so I can quickly explain it."

"How much longer?" China asked.

"I have our plan and ranks, happy?" Japan said now annoyed.

"Yes." said everyone else.

"2nd rank will be Belarus and China. 3rd rank will be Vietnam, Taiwan, South Korea, Thailand and Turkey. 4th rank will be Belgium, Netherlands, Hong Kong, Egypt and Greece."

"So what's our plan?" Vietnam asked.

"Well we should either go for the cowboys or the pirates, the vikings don't seem like a threat in their small group, same with France." Taiwan said.

"I was thinking the same thing, Taiwan." Thailand said.

"Yes, let's take a helicopter across the pacific and aim for the largest group besides our own, the cowboys." Japan agreed.

* * *

**Please comment on any suggestions you have on who should get out first on each team. Also sorry if it is a while until the next upload, my computer can be slow and I am busy this next couple of weeks. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
